Cookies and Dara - a Corai Quickie
For ages, Dara has had a nasty obbsession over Corai. This one-sided romance has brought issues in their lives, and has directly induced many adventures among the group. The Chronicles of Chickhood is no exception. Despite years of knowing one-another, Corai has ignorantly failed to realize that Dara loves him. The event It was a dark but clear winter day in Antarctica, about August time. Corai is busy, feverishly laboring at a brewing concoction. A familiar robe-donning penguin was waddling down the street, when she "happened" to pass Corai's igloo. Within seconds, she had made her way to Corai, and was staring at him. Eventually, she began to speak, but could only manage to stutter a few words. "-Wh-what-'cha doing, C-Corai?" "Oh, hi Dara. I'm just making some Z-Virus samples." "Hee hee... that's nice. Gosh, you're hot..." Corai looked at Dara with an odd expression. "What? What did you say?" "I said goulash, young pot. My mom's making goulash for dinner... on a stove... heh-heh." Dara turned away and smacked her flipper upon her forehead. "Stupid stupid stupid!" Dara thought to herself. Dara continued to slap herself as Ethan entered Corai's backyard. Willie Watt followed. "Uhh... Dara? ....why are you slapping yourself?" Willie asked. "...-because I acted stupid in front of," Dara sighed. "Corai." Ethan rolled his eyes. He was in the same boat as the weird-haired, robe donning Dara. He began to think to himself as well. "What kind of weirdo dresses like that? How could she be so similar to me? WHY WON'T MABEL LIKE ME?!" Everyone turned to Ethan, staring. It seems that last thought came out loud. The puffle blushed in shame. Dara had now gotten over slapping herself. She needed to devise some sort of manner to catch Corai's attention. She began pacing, trying to think of a way to draw her dream penguin into her grasp. What could she do? She had intelligence, a laboratory, and enough ideas to revolutionize the filing industry, but THAT wouldn't get Corai's attention. It seemed that Dara was in a rough situation. Physically, she wasn't very attractive; Dara herself was well aware of this. If she couldn't blind him with science or woo him with beauty, perhaps patheticism would work? Dara smiled to herself as she prepared for her plan. As Dara left to plot her scheme, Terry and Surray were fighting amongst one-another. "GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIE, YOU FIEND!" "NEVER!" Surray responded. "THAT COOKIE COST ME TWO HUNDRED COINS!" "BIG WHOOP, IT'S MY COOKIE NOW!" "I BOUGHT IT, I'M ENTITLED TO IT!" "WELL THEN, I'LL EAT IT!" Terry's eyes widened as Surray mockingly held the cookie close to his mouth. He pretended to lick it, though his tounge did not come in contact with the coveted dessert. He started to nibble at it, slowly, running his teeth across its delicious surface. Terray was panicking. "YOU STOP THAT!" was all he could shout. Surray continued his ridicule, now taking large gashes into the cookie, chewing it up and making overly loud sounds of enjoyment, again at Terry's misery. He began to describe how delicious the cookie was, as tears filled poor Terry's eyes. Terry began to weep openly, as if he had lost a dear friend. Ethan, overhearing Terry crying, decided to take matters into his own telekinisis. Charging at Surray, Ethan jumped into the air and sank his teeth into Surray, who had now cringed in agony. "YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Surray turned to Ethan, with cookie crums still embedded in his fur. "What did I do?" "You bit Terry's cookie, I bit you. There, we're even." Surray glared as Ethan grinned. Terry chuckled a bit while Surray scooted off in anger. Dara, meanwhile, had come up with her plan. Since it was courtesy for a male to assist a female in carrying a heavy package. Dara had picked up some of her spare robes and various laser blasters, and packed them into a crate. Whistling as she went, Dara entered Corai's backyard once more, and began to put on her show. "Golly, this crate sure is heavy'." Corai paid no attention. "If only a big, strong, handesome penguin was here to help me!" Corai still failed to take heed, as he had been staring at his concoction for the past several hours. All of those tons of product would yield a quart of Z Virus, and the process was almost complete. Dara, refusing to give up, carried the crate directly in front of the machine. "OH CORAI, WOULD YOU PLEASE HELP A LOVELY LADY WITH HER HEAVY LOAD?" Corai looked up at Dara. "Absolutely. Do you know a pretty lady, Dara?" Dara's eyes grew wide at the previous comment. ''"How rude!" Dara thought to herself. "What kind of rude, low-brow, insensitive, disrespectful.... handesome, intelligent, kind..." Indeed, Dara's passion for her "future mate" faded out her offense at his statement. She couldn't stay mad at him. Still wanting his attention, Dara put the crate down and walked off. Taking exaggerated steps, Dara purposefully tripped over her scarlet garments. Corai, noticing the penguin falling, ran over and caught Dara, helping her up. Dara giggled a bit as Corai took her flipper and brushed the snow off of her hair. "Dara, are you okay?" "I'm fine now..." Dara continued to giggle to herself, and she quickly began to blush. Corai smiled as well, but it was interrupted as a timer he had set went off. He immediantly let go of Dara and ran to his prized formula. Dara followed, rather disappointed that she was, once again, ignored. "So, you've finished your Z Virus, Corai?" "Well, as a Mwa Mwa Penguin would say... ''WES!" "Cool." Surray, who had further angered Terry, was running from him, as well as Ethan, who was eager to once again bite him. Not watching where he was going, Surray collided with Corai, spilling Z Virus all over himself. A large explosion followed, and Surray was now covered in black soot. He screamed and ran off to get a shower as Terry grinned and Willie Watt laughed. Ethan took this oppurtunity to spite Surray. He called out to the puffle as he ran: "SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Everyone laughed as they headed off to their respective homes. Fin. Result The shame upon Surray continued to mount, and he had to take a three hour shower. Dara was yet again ignored, Corai lost hours of effort in his Z Virus, and Ethan claimed another victim to his teeth. Terry lost an expensive cookie, and everyone ended up getting a good laugh. See also * Corai * Dara Category:stories